Riley
Riley était un employé de Mighty Med et est un personnage principal de Lab Rats: Elite Force . Il est né normo / humain jusqu'à ce qu'une bagarre avec la mère d'Oliver l'expose à l' Arcturion , ce qui lui donne, ainsi qu'à Oliver, des super pouvoirs. Après la destruction de Mighty Med, il a fait équipe avec Bree et Chase (avec Oliver et Skylar ) pour traquer les super méchants inconnus et les responsables de la destruction de Mighty Med, et protéger le monde. Il est décrit par Blaise mambo. la biographie Contexte Oliver (avec Kaz) était un employé de norme à l'hôpital Mighty Med. Kaz et Oliver sont les meilleurs amis depuis la maternelle et ils sont toujours présents l'un pour l'autre. Leur amitié vient toujours en premier. Tandis que Kazest «l'accélérateur», Oliver est le «frein». Il est un peu superstitieux et prudent, mais il prend des risques en cas de besoin. Oliver et Kaz ont combattu de puissants ennemis, dont l'Annihilator, un mutant maléfique qui a rendu Skylar diabolique. M. Terror, qui n'était autre que sa mère, était devenu un méchant sans scrupule à la recherche d'un pouvoir absolu pour gouverner le monde. Dans une tentative d'arrêter sa mère, Oliver (avec Kaz), un acquis des pouvoirs après avoir absorbé l'énergie de l'Arturion. Avec leurs nouvelles superpuissances, lui et Kaz ont gagné Bridget, seulement pour découvrir que pendant leur absence, Mighty Med avait été détruit. Rats de laboratoire: Elite Force Après la destruction de Mighty Med, Oliver, Kaz et Skylar sont rendus à Davenport pour aider à retrouver la trace des méchants et une ancienne force d'élite avec Chase et Bree. Description de Bionique et superpuissances ont été retrouvés de nouveaux pouvoirs. Personnalité Riley is un gars décontracté qui, contrairement à Oliver, ne réfléchit pas avant ses actions. Il est sociable, amusant, courageux et parfois cagoulé, un peu comme Adam. Cependant, avec quelques erreurs en cours de route, il peut aussi être un excellent employé. Certaines de ses actions peuvent parfois paraître égoïstes, mais il a de bonnes intentions. Cependant, il est enfant, il adore appuyer sur tous les boutons de l'ascenseur du penthouse. En outre, Kaz a toujours des problèmes d'autorité, il a souvent perdu son ancien patron Horace, et même à Chase et à M. Davenport. Depuis que Kaz et Riley ont tendance à faire des choses sans réfléchir, ils ont laissé leurs émotions prendre le meilleur quand ils ont essayé de combattre Roman et Riker sans plan. Des relations Oliver (meilleur ami) Article principal: Kaziver Kaz et Oliver sont les meilleurs amis et sont toujours ensemble. Kaz, cependant, leur cause a parfois des ennuis et Oliver se fâche contre lui pour cela. Parfois, Kaz peut avoir une légère jalousie envers Oliver et ne pas s'empêcher de le montrer. Oliver déclare que Kaz est le meilleur ami qu'il ait pu avoir. Ils passaient également d'un intérêt pour les bandes dessinées. Chase Davenport (ami proche) Dans Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med , Kaz et Riley ont demandé à soigner Chase pour qu'il n'explose pas. Ils ont également temporairement changé d'intelligence dans cet épisode. Ceci a utilisé cette capacité à convaincre l'Incapacitateur. Dans The Rise of Five , ils ne s'entendaient pas au début, mais devenaient bons amis jusqu'au bout de l'épisode. Cependant, lui et la guerre sont des opposés polaires, Kaz admet que la guerre est très coincé. Bree Davenport (amie proche) Article principal: Braz Dans The Rise of Five , Bree is allée chercher Kaz et Kaz lui ont demandé de rester. Kaz (meilleurs amis) Article principal: kazley Kaz et Riley sont les meilleurs amis du monde et sont toujours ensemble, même s'ils restent toujours l'un pour l'autre. Kaz et Riley ont toujours la même personnalité et sont toujours d'accord, ils ont toujours la même idée et ne sont jamais disputés.Dans l'épisode Mighty Med, Gays for Nothing, ils ont dit qu'ils s'ontiment, et que Kaz était déclaré que Riley et Oliver était le meilleur ami qu'il ait pu avoir. deux un intérêt pour la bande dessinée. Même s'ils sont les meilleurs amis du monde, Oliver est parfois désaccord avec la façon de penser de Kaz, mais prévient tous les deux de la personne qui ont détruit Mighty Med. Donald Davenport (mentor / ami) Riley semble idolâtrer Donald après avoir parlé de la Davenport Bionic Academy. Donald joue le rôle de mentor auprès de Kaz (et du reste de la force d'élite), à l'instar d'Horace. Il était impressionné par la capacité instantanée de Kaz Utiliser ses pouvoirs. Quand Oliver a été envoyé pour sauver Donald dans Hold Out for Hero , Donald voulait que Kaz (ou même Chase) soit à la place. Dans l'ensemble, ils ont été de bonnes relations, en partie parce que Kaz a sauvé la vie de Chase. Douglas Davenport (ami) Riley et Douglas sont de très bons amis Need for Speed . Ils ressemblent beaucoup et semblent bien s'entendre. Ils semblent avoir une bonne amitié. Pouvoirs, Capacités et Faiblesses Pouvoirs *'Flight: Dans l'épisode Mighty Med La mère de tous les méchants Riley, avec Oliver, Kaz a absorbé le pouvoir de l'Arcturion et a obtenu le super pouvoir de voler. Kaz et Riley Oliver ont découvert cela lorsqu'ils se sont retrouvés en train de flotter à l'hôpital. Kaz et Riley semblent avoir perfectionné ce pouvoir et sont meilleurs que Oliver pour l'utiliser. C'est ce que montre Power Play : lorsque Kaz et Riley se sont envolés vers la fenêtre ouverte, il n'a pas eu besoin de sauter. Au lieu de cela, il a simplement décollé du sol et a volé vers le haut contrairement à Oliver qui (comme nous l'avons vu) tombe puis vole. Il peut atteindre des vitesses incroyables en vol, démontrant ainsi sa capacité à dépasser la vitesse maximale de Bree et de Skylar (cadencée à 72 000 milles à l'heure) dans The Rock .'' * '''Pyrokinésie :'' Riley peut générer un feu de ses mains, qu’il s’agisse de coups brefs ou de jets continus. Il peut également contrôler le passage de son bras afin de protéger ses chemises. '' ** Grenades à feu: Kaz peut tirer des projectiles tirés de sa bouche, qu’ils les crachent ou tout simplement en bâillant. Kaz aime appeler cela sa "bombe de bâillement". * Calokinesis: Oliver déclare que Kaz a des pouvoirs de chaleur. * Super durabilité: il a montré qu'il était à peine blessé par des forces puissantes qui lui auraient causé plus de dégâts en tant que Normo. ** Résistance au feu: Il a été démontré qu'il était capable de mettre le feu au bras et cela ne lui a fait aucun mal. Pouvoirs Temporaires * Sac embryonnaire: alors qu'il était fusionné avec le sac embryonnaire d'Arachnia, Oliver était temporairement doté de propriétés amplifiées. ** Force accumulée: Oliver était plus fort que d'habitude. ** Agilité améliorée: Oliver était plus agile, assez pour affronter Hunter Bounty, le chasseur de primes. Il était capable de réaliser des exploits acrobatiques, ce qu'il n'est normalement pas capable de faire. Les capacités * Connaissance avancée de la bande dessinée: il en dit autant, et peut-être encore, sur la bande dessinée, les super-héros, les méchants, ainsi que sur leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Lui et Kaz allaient aider les super-héros à se battre contre les méchants. Ses connaissances complètent également sa formation médicale. * Intelligence de niveau de génie: Même s'il n'est pas surhumainement intelligent comme Chase, Oliver est indéniablement un génie et possède des connaissances incroyables dans divers domaines. En tant que tel, il est le deuxième plus intelligent de l'équipe. Il est capable de comprendre la science des super-héros, ce qui lui permet de trouver des solutions pour guérir les super-héros et de créer de nouveaux médicaments. Oliver est également doué pour la technologie. Il a été déclaré qu'il n'a jamais obtenu un B dans une seule classe. Oliver est plus attentif et plus perspicace, il est facile à identifier. * Formation Mighty Med: En tant qu'ancien médecin de Mighty Med, Oliver suit une formation à la façon de traiter les médicaments et de comprendre la médecine de médicaments. Sa formation Mighty Med est également utile pour la Force Élite, quand Kaz et lui parviennent à faire pour faire revivre Arbalète. * Skilled Dancer: Dans l'épisode Less Than Hero, il est clairement indiqué qu'Oliver est un danseur talentueux, son expérience du jeu "Dance, Dance, Superhero" n'est pas au même niveau que Skylar. Néanmoins, il a pu utiliser ces compétences contre The Ambusher. Il a acquis ces compétences grâce à une expérience dans les tournois de danse. ** Agilité: Mighty Med, Less Than Hero. Ses talents de danseur du jeu vidéo "Dance, Dance, Superhero" lui permettaient de se déplacer rapidement et avec aisance pour vaincre The Ambusher, qui rendait le combat très efficace. Faiblesses * Skylar Storm : La plus grande faiblesse d'Oliver réside dans ses sentiments pour Skylar Storm. Quand elle a fait le mal, ses sentiments pour elle l'ont retenu au point qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal en dépit du fait qu'elle avait essayé de l'assassiner, lui et Kaz. De plus, Gulliver produisit un mirage de Skylar juste pour jouer avec les sentiments d'Oliver à son égard, le poussant à dire "C'était vraiment méchant." *'Needles:' Oliver is deathly afraid of needles, even sewing needles, as it was revealed in the Mighty Med episode Evil Gus. Ultimately, it was his phobia for needles that cost him his one opportunity to restore Skylar's powers, and he almost passed out when he saw the serum was going to be injected with a big needle. *'Instability: '''Oliver can't control his powers very well, causing his powers to mess up, or not work at all. Like Leo's laser spheres when he gets excited, his ice powers can spiral out of control. Much like Adam, his super strength is unintentionally accessed (mostly while he's unaware or oblivious) such as when he accidentally broke the dishes while washing the dishes. *'Insecurity: Oliver can be extremely insecure about people besting him at things, especially Kaz. This can directly relate to his instability. *'''Crash Landings: Oliver still needs to work on his landings because he generally falls from the sky after flight. Trivia *Oliver has burgeoning medical skills. *Oliver was the first Mighty Med ''character to speak in ''Elite Force. ''Coincidentally, he was the first character to speak overall in ''Mighty Med. *He, Kaz and Skylar left Philadelphia and Logan High School, and moved into Centium City. *His mother Bridget was finally captured and is in prison. His mother was a supervillian named Mr. Terror that landed her in prison off-screen. *Like Douglas, Oliver has a fear of needles, which was shown in The Mighty Med episode ''Evil Gus ''and again in Power Play. *He is afraid of elbows. *He has a feelings journal, which Kaz likes to read. *With his super strength, Oliver replaces Adam and Leo as the team's muscle. *Oliver's powers are closely related to Absolute Zero's and Snowstorm's, who are also superheroes in Mighty Med. *Oliver's super strength is ironic due to the fact that throughout Mighty Med, Oliver was known for being unrealistically weak. *He is still working on his flight landings. *His powers are the opposite of Kaz's. **This mirrors their opposite personalities. *Even though his mom is in prison, he is grateful that he was off capturing her with Skylar and Kaz because if it wasn't for her, they would've been killed. *He tends to get sick on rides with a big drop. *He's the tallest of the Elite Force. *Similar to Leo, he has super strength even though he is skinny. *Like Bob in Lab Rats: Bionic Island, Oliver has trouble using his super strength in combat. *Oliver had the same problem Leo had when he received bionics, such as being unable to control his powers. *When Oliver uses his cryokinesis, he refers to it as a Cryo-Blast. *He likes to call his Waterspout Generation "Cyclone Fingers". *When Oliver can't control his hydrokinesis and cryokinesis, he will either blow people away (hydrokinesis), or drop ice cubes from his hands (cryokinesis). *After years of promising Skylar that he would restore her powers, Oliver was unable to keep his promise, as Chase restored Skylar's powers in Power Play. **However, technically, Oliver did keep his promise to restore Skylar's powers. He actually got them back once, before they were contaminated with the Annihilator's evil and had to be extracted from Skylar. Oliver ended up having to make the same promise again afterwards. In addition, Chase wouldn't have been able to restore Skylar's powers had Oliver not found him. *Oliver has more powers than Kaz. *Oliver has never actually lifted himself off the ground to fly instead of simply falling to fly so far. *He talks to himself. (The Superhero Code) *It's shown Oliver is the one who cooks for everyone and does the dishes. *He gets really excited when he sees Mercury, excited enough to break the telescope. *Oliver often holds grudges, some of which are seemingly pointless or misdirected. One major example is his grudge against Chase, which Kaz likes to tease him about. Despite the fact that Chase was actually trying to help him, Oliver still hasn't gotten over the fact that Chase restored Skylar's powers instead of him, because Skylar found out that it wasn't Oliver. It has been stated that Skylar is one of the most important things in Oliver's life, and he had promised her throughout Mighty Med that he would get her powers back, so he was understandably upset. *Oliver has a pretend Skylar, which he treats like his doll. (Need for Speed) *The Elite Force teases Oliver for being Scrawny and about him not being able to get Skylar's powers back. Although the latter is almost completely Kaz and Bree. The former is similar to how Chase was teased for being short. *He invented a game called Topple the Tower with Kaz, which is probably a parody of Jenga. *Oliver works out even though he has super strength. Though Adam does the same, Oliver does so because he wants his super strength to be more believable. *La mère d'Oliver est un méchant. Ceci est similaire à Roman & Riker et aux Lab Rats, dont les pères sont également des méchants, bien que Douglas devienne bon, et contrairement aux cas d'Oliver, Roman et Riker, ce n'est pas lui qui les éleva. Contrairement à Oliver, les rats de laboratoire ont été élevés par quelqu'un d'autre (leur oncle biologique, M. Davenport) qu'ils considèrent comme leur père parce qu'il les a adoptés, alors que Douglas agit plus comme un oncle. *Oliver est le premier fan de Clutch . *Quand il se retrouve aux prises avec ses pouvoirs, il utilise le slogan de Clutch, "Appuyez sur le pouvoir intérieur" pour s’encourager et s’améliorer. *Il aime One Direction. *Il avait 42 heures de vidéos sur Skylar sur son téléphone, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le casse. *Il est classé numéro quatre sur la liste "Ventilation Elite Force". *Oliver a peur des bébés car ils n'ont pas les rotules. *L'âge d'âge dans la série est indécis pour des raisons de chronologie: **Si l'échéance présumée de la Force était en 2015, Oliver aurait eu 16 ans à cette époque. ***Calendrier 2016 Calendrier Été corrigé, Oliver 18 2017 à 2017 Compter, ce moment QU'UN CERTAINS Se Était Signifié Pendentif terminé par l' attente de la suite Événements Inconnus à cause CE Soient du stade annulation de la série. Galerie Jake Short Boîte utilisateur Code: Oliver Jake Short Jake Short Jake Short Jake Short {{ Jake Short